


Trick-and-Treat

by yffismydrug



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Oneshot, SF9 - Freeform, Shapeshifter, Smut, hwiyoung - Freeform, sf9hwiyoung, sf9taeyang, taehwi, taeyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Hwiyoung thought he would spend his Halloween relaxing and alone.With nothing planned, all he wanted to do was avoid going out, which included turning down a party with his friends. His plans slightly change though when he ends up bringing a black cat home with him. Now he has a cat to look after and he does not know quite how to take care of him. It looks like Hwiyoung might be up for a bit of a challenge for the night.





	Trick-and-Treat

**Late shifts at the convenience store were always the worst, especially when it was only the middle of the week. Not a lot of people roamed in on a Wednesday night. Students were home doing homework or are out studying somewhere. Hwiyoung was even shocked that more drunk businessmen did not wander in for a late night snack before heading home. **

**A quick look at the ticking clock on the wall showed it was 10:50pm. That only left ten more minutes before he would finally get to head home, happy to know that he at least had tomorrow off work. Since closing time was near, Hwiyoung decided it was a good time to clean the store up a bit. Items were straightened on the shelves, the floor was dusted, and the newspapers from today were removed from the rack at the front of the store. **

**As he stacked the old newspapers, there was a faint scratching against the glass door which caught his attention. **

**“It’s you again,” Hwiyoung said as he crouched down to the cat and looked into his bright green eyes. **

**This black cat had just started to appear around the convenience store for the past two weeks. Every day Hwiyoung had worked at the store for these past two weeks, which had been almost every day, he had seen this cat. Whether the feline had scratched at the door like tonight, or meowed at him while he left work, he always made himself known. It was not like he minded the feline, but it made him sad to think that maybe he had been dumped by someone since he had so suddenly showed up like this. **

**“I can’t let you in, buddy,” Hwiyoung told the cat as he tapped the glass and watched the feline swat at him. “I’d get fired for sure if the manager found out I let a cat in here.”**

**Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder boomed in the sky. The felines ears pinned back against his head as his eyes grew wide. Hwiyoung watched as the feline crouched down lower to the ground and swished his tail back and forth. With a flash of lightning, the feline was off and bolted away as quickly as possible. **

**Hwiyoung looked outside as large raindrops started to splatter against the ground. With a heavy sigh, he mumbled, “It wasn’t supposed to start raining until the early morning.”**

**So he could try and beat the heavy rain, Hwiyoung quickly finished what he needed to. Thankfully there was an umbrella available, so he paid for it and started to head out. He double checked that he phone and wallet were in his pocket before he dug into his other pocket and grabbed the key to lock up the store. Even though it had only taken him a few minutes to do everything in the store, the rain had already picked up, along with a strong breeze which was chilly enough to instantly give him goosebumps.**

**It was colder than Hwiyoung anticipated so he wrapped his light jacket tightly around himself. His shoes sloshed against the soaked ground, slapping in puddles which were unavoidable. Rain thundered onto the umbrella in a deafening way, the fat drops exploding on the plastic surface. **

**As he passed a nearby alley, he heard a faint meow. Unable to stop himself, Hwiyoung paused and looked into the dark alleyway. Two green eyes met his, peeping out from the top of an open garbage can. A banana peel rested on his head, pinning one of his ears flat against his head as the other perked up. **

**“Uhg...you can’t...you just can’t…” Hwiyoung groaned as he continued to watch the cat. “With your big eyes...looking all sad…” He was so close to turning away when the feline gave another small meow. “Okay, okay! You win! I’ll take you home with me!”**

**Hwiyoung approached the feline whom did not seem skittish at all and instead looked up at him with trusting eyes. With his umbrella in one hand, Hwiyoung picked the banana peel off the felines head before scooping him up. It was a bit of a challenge, but he managed to shove the feline into his jacket. Although his shirt was getting soaked, the way the feline shook made him feel terrible for him. **

**Thankfully, Hwiyoung did not live too far away from the convenience store, and was soon climbing the outside stairs to the third floor of his apartment. Once he was inside, he slid off his shoes and placed his umbrella open on the floor so it could dry. His jacket was then pulled off as he continued holding onto the feline whose nails were dug into his shirt but thankfully not his skin. His phone and wallet were tossed onto a nearby table, hopefully not too wet from the rain which at one point came down hard at an angle. **

**“It’s alright, little guy. I’ll let you stay here for tonight,” Hwiyoung told him as he gave a few light pets on his head. “We’ll figure out what to do with you tomorrow.” **

**The feline then lifted his head and stared up at Hwiyoung with calm eyes. Head pats then turned into chin scratches and soon the feline was crawling his way up onto his shoulder. When he did that, Hwiyoung was able to get a good whiff of garbage.**

**“Woah! You reek!” he exclaimed while he plucked the cat off of himself and held him arms length away. “I think someone needs a bath.” **

**As if the feline understood, he closed his eyes halfway and gave Hwiyoung an unentertained expression. **

**Hwiyoung hugged the feline closer to his body as he carried him to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The feline jumped from his arms and landed on the closed toilet lid where he sat with his tail wrapped around his paws. **

**“Are we going to do this the easy way? Or the hard way?” Hwiyoung asked with his hands placed on his hips. **

**With his mouth opened slightly, the feline let out a small, non-ferocious, hiss. **

**“Alright, have it your way,” Hwiyoung stated as he pushed his long sleeves up his arms so they would not get completely soaked.**

**Twenty minutes later and Hwiyoung was leaving the bathroom feeling like he had just fought a battle. His shirt and pants were completely soaked, and a few small scratched adorned his arms. The feline on the other hand, trotted out with his tail held high, his fur still slightly damp but mostly dry from the persistency of Hwiyoung. **

**“At least you’re clean,” sighed Hwiyoung as he wiped some water off his face. **

**A small, proud sounding, meow came from the feline who gave a small shake of his body. Hwiyoung shoved his hands into his pockets and let out another small sigh. **

**“At least you no longer smell like garbage,” Hwiyoung told the cat before he went and snatched his phone off the table. “Now I just need to change into some comfy and dry clothes.”**

**While he walked to his bedroom, he started to look through all of the text messages that had come in between when he had been working and now. **

**Ronwoo: Are you guys going to **

**that huge Halloween party tomorrow?**

**9:27pm**

**Dawon: Definitely! I’m not letting**

**my costume go to waste!**

**9:29pm**

**Inseong: Can’t, I have something**

**else planned.**

**9:30pm**

**Ronwoo: Aww man :(**

**9:30pm**

**Youngbin: What time does it start**

**again?**

**9:38pm**

**Zuho: Isn’t it starting at 6pm or**

**something? It’s supposed to be huge!**

**9:39pm**

**Chani: What if my costume isn’t**

**good enough? Someone come over and **

**help me!**

**9:43pm**

**Jaeyoon: You told me you had it all**

**picked out!**

**9:44pm**

**Chani: I’m being indecisive! The last**

**thing I want is to show up alone with **

**a terrible costume!**

**9:45pm**

**Ronwoo: We can all meet up before the**

**party and head out together. What about **

**that?**

**9:57pm**

**Chani: I like that idea!**

**10:00pm**

**Youngbin: Me too!**

**10:01pm**

**Dawon: Same!**

**10:01pm**

**Zuho: Let’s do that!**

**10:03pm**

**Jaeyoon: Perfect idea!**

**10:04pm**

**Inseong: You guys are making me feel**

**left out…**

**10:17pm**

**Zuho: not our fault you can’t come, man.**

**10:19pm**

**Youngbin: Speaking of left out...where’s**

**Hwiyoung? **

**10:22pm**

**Jaeyoon: He said he has work tonight.**

**10:25pm**

**Dawon: He’ll respond when he has time.**

**The party isn’t until tomorrow anyways. **

**10:27pm**

**“Ahg...I forgot all about that party,” Hwiyoung groused as he tossed his phone onto his bed and pulled off his shirt. “They know I don’t like large gatherings…”**

**Hwiyoung kicked off his pants and scratched his head in though just as his phone signaled another incoming message.**

**Rowoon: Yo, Hwiyoung! Are you alive? **

**Have you seen the messages about the **

**Halloween party? You in!?**

**11:38pm**

**Hwiyoung: Sorry, guys. I forgot to buy **

**a costume and probably won’t have time **

**to go looking tomorrow.**

**11:39pm**

**Dawon: Awww, bummer! **

**11:41pm**

**Jaeyoon: Want to borrow an old one of **

**mine?**

**11:42**

**Hwiyoung: It’s alright you guys. **

**Go have fun tomorrow, take some **

**pictures and you can tell me all **

**about it. Besides, tomorrow is one **

**of my few days off...I could kind **

**of use a break.**

**11:44pm**

**Chani: Okay…**

**11:44pm**

**Zuho: Party pooper! Both you and Inseog!**

**11:45pm**

**Hwiyoung: Yeah, yeah...I suck the fun **

**out of everything.**

**11:46pm**

**Youngbin: Oh stop picking on, Hwiyoung. **

**11:47pm**

**Hwiyoung: Thanks, man.**

**11:48pm**

**Youngbin: Then we’ll rub it in his face **

**how much fun we had!**

**11:48pm**

**WIth a roll of his eyes, Hwiyoung turned his phone on silent and placed it facedown on his nightstand. Just as he did so, he felt the feline rub up against his leg and heard as he started to purr.**

**“What do you think about some food and a movie?” Hwiyoung asked as the feline jumped up onto his bed and watched him. “Since I don’t have anything planned for tomorrow I can stand to sleep longer in the morning.”**

**The purrs and small biscuits the feline started to make on his cover was enough of an answer for him. Quickly, he pulled on some sweatpants and a comfy shirt before he headed out of his room and headed to the kitchen. Of course, the black feline followed after him, small paws padding against the floor behind him. **

**“Hmm...what can you eat?” asked Hwiyoung as he watched the feline jump onto the counter. “Do you want...chicken? I have some left over from a few days ago.”**

**A prompt meow told Hwiyoung that the feline did not oppose the idea of chicken, so he tossed some onto a plate and heated it up in the microwave. As that heated up, he quickly made himself a sandwich and poured some chips onto his plate. While he had been making his own dinner, the chicken had finished in the microwave. Since Hwiyoung wanted to give the chicken a little time to cool down a bit, he let it sit in the microwave just so the feline would not get to it while it was too hot. The felne, however, did not seem to understand why he was not being fed and continuously mewoed at the microwave until it was opened.**

**“Alright, calm down, I’ll get your food ready now,” Hwiyoung told the feline as he grabbed the chicken from the microwave and cut it into more manageable pieces for him.**

**He then brought his own plate of food and a small bowl of chicken into the living room. The bowl of chicken was set down on the coffee table as Hwiyoung took his plate and sat down on the couch. **

**The feline quickly jumped up onto the table right away and started to gobble down the chicken. Meanwhile, Hwiyoung turned on the television and found a Halloween movie to watch. **

**Dinner was completed for both of them, which led to the feline curling up next to Hwiyoung on the couch. When one movie ended, Hwiyoung glanced down at the feline and noticed how much they seemed to get along. **

**“Do you think I should give you a name?” questioned Hwiyoung just as the feline rolled over onto his back. “What about...Lucky?” **

**Right away the feline rolled over onto his side and gave a small swat at his thigh to show that he did not approve. **

**“Okay, okay, no need to be angry about it,” Hwiyoung stated as he thought some more. “Smoke?” he asked next.**

**Once again the feline showed his displeasure with a small hiss. Now he stood up on the couch and placed his two front paws on Hwiyoung’s thigh. **

**“Then...I think I’ll stick with Shadow,” declared Hwiyoung with a smile.**

**As soon as he said that, a paw was pressed up against his lips. Shocked, he looked down at the feline who had his ears partially pulled back and his tail flicking back and forth. Gently with his hand on his paw, Hwiyoung lowered it but kept a light hold on it. **

**“I’m going to call you that because you’ve been my little shadow since I’ve brought you home,” Hwiyoung explained. “Besides, I can take you in to the vets to see if you’ve been microchipped and learn your actual name if you already have one. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your real home.”**

**This time around, the feline, now named Shadow, crawled into his lap and curled up comfortably. Both of them content with their current situation, Hwiyoung flipped to another channel where one of his favorite Halloween time movies had just started. A few times during the movie, Hwiyoung had felt Shadow twitch in his lap as if he was scared. Not to mention the ongoing rain with the occasional clap of thunder which made Shadow huddle closer to him. Hwiyoung gave Shadow some head pats, chin scratches, and full body pets to calm him down each time, which appeared to be working. **

**Once the movie ended, Hwiyoung turned off the television and let out a long yawn. Shadow stood up and stretched before hopping off. Hwiyoung yawned again before he got up and headed to his bedroom again. Just like before, Shadow padded behind him and kept close by. **

**They were not in Hwiyoung’s room for more than a few seconds before Shadow jumped onto the bed and curled up on one of his pillows. Once Hwiyoung turned on his bedside table he flicked off the main light in the room and crawled into bed. As soon as he laid down, Shadow came up to him and curled into a small ball, content with his lodgings for tonight.**

**“You’re like my little blackhole,” commented Hwiyoung as he gave Shadow a gentle pat. **

**When he felt the feline begin to purr, he positioned himself better in his bed and flicked off the light. With the room plunged into darkness, Hwiyoung closed his eyes and gave a small yawn. The small purrs slowly disappeared as Shadow also fell asleep, the small vibrations helping to lull him to sleep as well. **

**\----**

**“Mmmm…” Hwiyoung groaned in discomfort. The room felt warmer than normal, too warm. There was no way that by adding Shadow to the room it could have made it this warm. **

**Although he was a bit uncomfortable, it was too late in the night for Hwiyoung to be concerned about it. It was only when there was a small tug on his cover that his eyes shot open. A small feline like Shadow could not pull that hard on his cover. **

**Slowly, Hwiyoung reached over and turned on his bedside light again. With the room filled with the dull glow again, he turned his head to find a man sleeping in his bed. Jet black, ruffled, hair rested on a pillow. The male’s sharp features, fast asleep. This was a person Hwiyoung had never seen before.**

**“What the-!?” **

**Right away Hwiyoung jumped out of his bed and grabbed the closest thing to him which happened to be a hardcover book that sat on his nightstand.**

**“What’s going on…?” the male in the bed asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up a little. **

**Without a thought in his mind, Hwiyoung reached forward and smacked the male on the head with the book. Clearly shocked by the sudden action he had received, the male started to flail his arms in an attempt to get the assault to stop. Hwiyoung managed to land a few more solid smacks on the stranger before he fell off of the bed. **

**Now that the stranger was distracted, Hwiyoung snatched his phone up from his nightstand and began to hastily dial 119. As he did so, however, the male managed to get up and launched himself over the bed. Hwiyoung had not expected that and ended up slammed against the floor with the male over him. His phone had escaped his hand and slid across the floor, 119 still waiting to be dialed as the number displayed itself on the screen.**

**“Let go of me!” screamed Hwiyoung as he tried to push the stranger off of him. **

**“Shhh!” shushed the male over him.**

**“How did you get in here!?” **

**“Will you just-”**

**“You better get out!” **

**“If you’d be quiet and-”**

**“Help! Someone, help me!”**

**The male cringed at all the noise Hwiyoung was making so he slapped a hand over his mouth. Hwiyoung had a different idea, however, and bit his hand. Right away the male wretched his hand back. What he did next, though, completely shocked Hwiyoung and left him staring at him in silence.**

**The male hissed at him. An angry hiss. **

**With his mouth still open as he heavily panted, Hwiyoung had the chance to see sharp fangs protruding in his mouth. It was only when the male relaxed a bit more that Hwiyoung saw two black ears on the top of his head. **

**“You’re joking me…” Hwiyoung muttered. “Are you some crazy man who enjoys dressing up and forcing people to do things!?”**

**One of his hands jutted up to the males head in an attempt to tear off what he thought was a pair of fake cat ears. When he pulled on one of the ears, however, he heard a yowl and the man instantly pulled away from him and shook his head in discomfort. **

**“YA! You don’t pull on someone’s ears like that!”**

**Hwiyoung managed to sit up from the floor and watched as the man sat on his butt with his legs pulled against his chest and his hands on top of his head to cover and protect his ears. **

**“Who are you!?” Hwiyoung questioned as he scooted farther away from the strange male. “Wait a moment...Shadow! What have you done with Shadow!?” he asked as his eyes scanned the room and noticed the black feline had disappeared. **

**The male lowered his hands from his head and looked at Hwiyoung with a hurt expression. **

**“My name’s actually, Taeyang.”**

**“I don’t care what your name is you freak! I’m now worried about what you did with Shadow and what your messed up plan is for me!” Hwiyoung stated. **

**The man who called himself Taeyang then stood up from the floor. It was in that moment that Hwiyoung realized he was completely naked. Right away his hands flew up to his face and covered his eyes. Right now he did not need to see a naked stranger standing in front of him. Was he into flashing or something!? **

**“Please, I don’t know what you want, but if you just leave now, I promise not to call the police!” bartered Hwiyoung in hopes that he could get this man out of his place.**

**As his hands covered his eyes he suddenly heard a few loud purrs, louder than what he had heard before. Right away Hwiyoung took his hands away from his eyes in hopes that Shadow had returned. Shadow, however, had not returned. Instead, the strange man in the room stood there was a black tail swishing behind him as he purred.**

**“Meow~!” Taeyang called with a pleased smile on his face. When he saw the confused and worried expression on Hwiyoung’s face he scratched his chin. “Watch this!” **

**In a matter of seconds, Hwiyoung watched in disbelief as the man changed back into Shadow. Completely overwhelmed, and not believing what he had just seen, his head started to feel light. The room began to spin around him before his sight went black and he fell back against the floor.**

**Scared about Hwiyoung’s reaction, Taeyang shifted back into his human form and ran over to him. Hwiyoung was out cold and would probably wake up with a slight headache after how hard he hit against the wood floor a few seconds ago. **

**“I shouldn’t have done that…” Taeyang grumbled as he scratched his head. “Shit...how do I fix this?”**

**\----**

**Morning came and Hwiyoung had no clue what time it was when he suddenly started to feel small licks against his cheek. When his eyes cracked open, he saw Shadow standing over him and looking down with a curious expression on his face.**

**“Mmm...good morning, Shadow,” Hwiyoung greeted as he sat up and scratched Shadow behind his ear. “You wouldn’t believe the strange dream I had last night. How about I tell you about it as we eat some breakfast?” **

**A small meow came from Shadow before Hwiyoung picked him up and carried him out of the room and into the kitchen. Shadow happily hopped onto the counter and sat down with his tail wound around his paws as he watched Hwiyoung. The male moved around the kitchen and made himself a simple bowl of cereal while he cooked an egg on the stove for Shadow. Once the food was ready, Hwiyoung set the egg down on a plate and placed it in front of Shadow on the counter. He then picked up his bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter as he took his first bite.**

**“I must have left my phone in my room,” Hwiyoung stated when he felt his pocket and realized it was missing. “I bet there’s tons of messages from the guys. I’ll be right back, Shadow,” he explained as he set down his bowl and headed back to his room. **

**Shadow watched Hwiyoung the entire time and hopped onto the floor when the man left the kitchen, one eyebrow raised in thought. **

**Hwiyoung reached his room an** **d went over to his nightstand to find his phone was amiss. Stopped in his tracks, he looked around and after he scanned the room he spied it laying on the floor. His mind went back to the strange dream he had last night but figured it must have just been Shadow last night having a late night prowl around to investigate the room more. When he picked up the phone and pressed the side button to bring the screen to life, he nearly dropped his phone. Displayed on the screen was the undialed 119. **

**“No...absolutely not…” Hwiyoung whispered to himself as he cleared the number on his phone. “This has to be some strange coincidence or something. I’m sure the guys will get a kick out of this strange dream…”**

**Head down, Hwiyoung started to text the group chat as he walked back to the kitchen. As he reached the kitchen, halfway done with his text, he stopped in the doorway so he could finish his thought. **

**“Shadow, I need to tell you about this dream,” stated Hwiyoung as he finished his text. He was about to send his message when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks and freeze.**

**“I think I have a good idea about what you’re about to tell me.”**

**“So it wasn’t a dream…?” asked Hwiyoung as he took a few shuffled steps back.**

**Taeyang stood in the kitchen with his hands held over his crotch before he replied, “I would like to explain myself before you freak out again but...could I maybe have a pair of pants first?”**

**The phone fell from Hwiyoung’s hands and he opened his mouth to scream in shock. Before a single peep could leave his mouth, Taeyang raced over and clamped a hand over his mouth. **

**“Please don’t scream,” Taeyang begged. “After the beating I took from you last night and the screaming you did...I don’t think I could handle more this early.” **

**Hwiyoung tried to pull himself away but Taeyang kept his hold on him instead. The two stumbled together for a bit before they ended up crashing to the floor. Taeyang wound up laying on the floor with Hwiyoung on top of him. When Hwiyoung came back to his senses, he found Taeyang holding onto him which caused their chests to press together.**

**“If you promise to calm down and not scream, I’ll let you get up,” Taeyang told him.**

**“Al-alright,” stuttered Hwiyoung. When he felt Taeyang loosen his grip on him, he got up and sat down on the floor. He watched as Taeyang sat up as well before he said, “I just...are you really Shadow?”**

**“As I said last night, my name is Taeyang,” he corrected him. “But yes, I am...who you refer to as Shadow.” Taeyang shifted a bit where he sat and cleared his throat before he asked, “Can I please have some pants?” **

**Slight embarrassment flooded Hwiyoung before he grabbed his phone, bolted up from the floor and ran to his room as fast as he could. No time was wasted as he pulled a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt from his dresser to give to Taeyang. While he was in his room, he also pulled a shirt over his head before he headed back out. **

**“I um...hope they fit you…” Hwiyoung nervously said as he passed the man his clothes.**

**Taeyang took the clothes from Hwiyoung with a small smile on his lips. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”**

**First the sweatpants were pulled on which Hwiyoung was more than pleased about. As Taeyang pulled on the sweatshirt, Hwiyoung decided to sit down on the couch and mindlessly scroll through his phone. The next time he looked up was only because the couch dipped a bit. When he looked up, there was Taeyang on the couch facing him with his legs criss-crossed. Unsettled by how close Taeyang was to him, Hwiyoung shifted slightly. **

**“Are you really off put by me in this form?” Taeyang asked. “When I’m a cat you want to hold me and cuddle me, but now it seems like you want nothing to do with me.”**

**“What!? N-no!”**

**Taeyang narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “You’re freaked out by my human form.”**

**Hwiyoung let out a heavy sigh as he scratched the back of his neck. **

**“I mean, it strange! I picked up a cute black feline and now I have an attractive stranger in my house! How else am I supposed to feel!?” Hwiyoung asked as he threw his hands up into the air. **

**“Attractive you say?” Taeyang asked as he ran his fingers through his hair. **

**“Ah-!” Hwiyoung froze and placed a hand over his mouth. Had he really just said that? **

**Taeyang leaned forward and smiled at Hwiyoung. He reached forward and cupped a hand around the back of Hwiyoung’s neck.**

**“You know, shapeshifters tend to form bonds quickly,” Taeyang explained. “There aren’t many of us left. I haven’t seen my family in a long time because I wanted to explore and move somewhere more interesting. This is quite interesting indeed if I say so myself.” **

**“Shapeshifter…?” asked Hwiyoung. When he was younger he remembered how he had found a book at the school library about the myth of shapeshifters. It had interested him but his teachers and friends had always told him shapeshifters were a myth and nothing more than that. Since he was always told that from a young age, he had given up on ever meeting one. **

**“Most people think we’re nothing more than a-”**

**“Myth,” Hwiyoung finished for him. “It was originally thought that shapeshifters roamed all throughout Asia.” When he shifted slightly on the couch, Taeyang lowered his hand from the back of his neck. “However, during a plague, people began to believe that shapeshifters were carrying diseased ticks and fleas on their fur and bringing them into civilizations. That caused a mass hunt for the shapeshifters and many were killed. Throughout the years after the hunts ended, shapeshifters managed to form normal lives, have families with normal humans, and the chance for a shapeshifter to be born became more rare.”**

**“How do you know all of that?” asked Taeyang as he cocked his head to the side. **

**“I was fascinated with shapeshifters as a child and read all the books I could find on them,” Hwiyoung explained with an embarrassed chuckle. “But, I have never read anything on...bonding?”**

**“Then allow for me to fill you in on that very important part of us shapeshifters,” Taeyang stated before he pounced on top of Hwiyoung and knocked him back. “We imprint upon people, whether it’s another shapeshifter or a human. There’s a pull we feel towards people, which is why you started to see me around where you work. Then last night you happened to bring me here with you.”**

**Hwiyoung stared up at Taeyang and replied, “That’s because you were a cat that needed warmth for the night.”**

**“This place smells of you,” Taeyang purred as he took a large inhale of air. **

**“Because...I live here…”**

**Taeyang took another deep breath and stated, “Your scent is the most intoxicating I’ve ever smelled. I shifted last night because of your scent. It overwhelmed me and I couldn’t keep my composure to stay as a cat.”**

**“So you’re saying that whole event last night was my fault?” asked Hwiyoung.**

**“In a way, yes,” Taeyang answered bluntly. “But I’ve been holding back from releasing my pheromones because I didn’t want to overpower you without knowing your thoughts on me.”**

**“Pheromones?”**

**“Correct. Shapeshifter pheromones can affect humans since we are part human,” Taeyang explained in simple terms. “You’ve been torturing me with yours, meanwhile I’ve been holding back.”**

**Hwiyoung continued to stare up at Taeyang before he spoke again. “You said you were holding back until you knew what I thought of you. You still don’t know.” **

**“You called me attractive,” reminded Taeyang. “And…” While he maintained eye contact with Hwiyoung, he reached a hand down and cupped his crotch. Hwiyoung gasped, eyes wide. “I think this helps prove my point as well. I haven’t even emitted any of my pheromones and you’re half erect.”**

**“I...well…” Hwiyoung muttered as he tried to collect his thoughts. **

**“At this rate, if I release my pheromones, you’ll go crazy,” stated Taeyang with a pleased smirk. “But, I’ll only release them if you’re okay with it.”**

**With his head tilted to the side, Hwiyoung watched as Taeyang backed away from him and sat on the couch. He lifted himself up and sat cross legged with a pillow placed over his crotch to cover himself. The room was silent as they sat there together and Hwiyoung took a little time to observe Taeyang. It was odd how much like a cat the male acted. The way he yawned, his sharp canine on display, followed by a small head shake. Or even the way he scratched his head, where instead of using his fingers, he used the back of his hand, in a way that he would have used a paw.**

**“So...have you imprinted on me?” Hwiyoung asked after a few minutes had passed. **

**Taeyang shook his head slightly before he responded, “I haven’t fully imprinted on you until I release my pheromones. I know that I am attracted to your scent the most I’ve ever felt out of anyone I’ve come across. But until I release my pheromones and mark you, I haven’t imprinted completely. Once that happens, it’ll be hard for me to leave your side...I’ll always have that pull towards to.” **

**“Mark me? Like...a bite mark or something?” Hwiyoung asked. **

**“Precisely.” **

**With a flush of embarrassment running through him, Hwiyoung covered his face with his hands. There was no way he was about to tell Taeyang, a man he had just met, that he was not against the idea of that. **

** _He’s attractive, seems like a good person..._ ** **Hwiyoung told himself as he tried to reason with the bulge that had begun to form in his pants again. He also knew that if anyone looked on his computer that there would be countless tabs open about alphas and omegas, shapeshifters, marking, bonding...so many things. ** ** _Gosh, he’d think I’m a freak._ **

**When Hwiyoung looked back at Taeyang, he was shocked to see the male sitting there with his hands covering his nose and his eyebrows furrowed together. **

**“You’ve got to be horny to be emitting that kind of smell,” Taeyang told him. “The room just filled with your scent so strongly. Are you sure ** ** _you _ ** **don’t have pheromones like a shapeshifter?”**

**A quick shake of his head Hwiyoung stated, “I know for certain there is no shapeshifter blood in my family.”**

**“Then this has to mean that we’re meant to be together,” Taeyang practically growled. **

**Hwiyoung gave him a confused look as his expression changed. He was still feeling aroused, but suddenly it felt like something completely different hit him. His body felt hotter and the slight erection he had in his pants had quickly become fully erect. A red flush covered his face and Hwiyoung could tell he was burning up. His body felt like it wanted to curl up, so he leaned forward and slightly rested his forehead down on the pillow on his lap. Heavy breaths was all that filled his ears as he tried to calm himself down. **

**A pair of hands lightly cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up slowly. Hwiyoung hardly had any time to think before a pair of lips were pressed against his. Although he was completely shocked by the sudden action, his body did not want him to pull away. Instead, he opened his mouth more and closed his eyes as Taeyang’s tongue worked its way into his mouth. When Tayang eventually pulled away from him, Hwiyoung found himself leaning in to try and maintain the kiss, and then even whining when they broke apart. **

**“You’re not too bad at kissing. No pro by any means, but you’ve done this before,” commented Taeyang as he kept hold on Hwiyoung’s face. “Who have you been making out with?”**

**“Is it against the law for me to have boyfriends?” Hwiyoung asked with a pout on his lips. “I’ve kissed plenty of times before.”**

**Taeyang raised one of his eyebrows before moving off of the couch and scooping Hwiyoung up into his arms. With the male clinging to him, he easily carried him back to the bedroom and tossed him onto the middle of the bed. Hwiyoung had landed on his stomach but before he could flip over, the waistband of his pants was grabbed and yanked off. **

**Once his pants were discarded somewhere on the floor, Hwiyoung flipped over only to see that somehow, as if instantaneously, Taeyang had stripped all of his clothes off.**

**“For someone who was so eagerly asking for clothes earlier, you sure got rid of them quickly…”**

**“They’d only get in the way so why bother keeping them on?” asked Taeyang.**

**“In the way?”**

**“What? Did you think we’d stop at kissing?” Taeyang slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Hwiyoung. “If I’m going to fully imprint on you, we have to do far more than just kiss.”**

**Hwiyoung gulped nervously before Taeyang moved in closer and pressed him down against the bed. Just as he was able to speak up about this whole situation, Taeyang leaned down and pressed their lips together again. It was almost right away that Hwiyoung felt his body relax against his mattress. As their kiss intensified, Hwiyoung could feel Taeyang’s hands work their way under his shirt and roam all over this torso. Small moans left his mouth as he felt Taeyang’s hands crawl up his sides and made their way to his chest. He was completely preoccupied with all the sensations until Taeyang decided to rip the front of his shirt open. **

**“Much better,” Taeyang purred as he broke their kiss, leaned up, and ran his hands up and down his chest. **

**“Taeyang…” Hwiyoung whined. “You didn’t have to do that…”**

**“But it was fun,” he replied with a smirk on his face. “Besides, now we’re both ready!” **

**The next sound to leave Hwiyoung’s mouth was a small yelp as he was flipped over onto his stomach. He was laying flat on his stomach, but Taeyang quickly pulled his hips up so that he was forced onto his knees. The way Taeyang’s hands were kneading his ass felt strangely amazing. It was unavoidable for Hwiyoung not to move his hips slightly in the process. Because of this position it also meant that Hwiyoung could feel his erection hanging between his legs. However, soon, the kneading feeling turned into something else.**

**“What are you doing!?” Hwiyoung shouted in shock when he felt something wet lapping at his hole. **

**Perked up, his tongue sticking partially out of his mouth, Taeyang replied, “Preparing you.”**

**“But that’s dirty!” he stated as he tried to move his ass away from Taeyang’s face. **

**Taeyang grabbed onto Hwiyoung’s ass harder and let a possessive growl pass his lips. His head then lowered as he went back to work at licking Hwiyoung’s twitching hole. Although he was hesitant to enjoy the feeling at first, he could not deny that Taeyang had a great way with his tongue. After a while of just feeling Taeyang’s tongue, he soon felt another intrusion. His body tensed at the sudden sensation, but even the slightest twitch of his body to move away, caused Taeyang to hold onto him harder. One intrusion was slowly followed by a second and a third.**

**“You’re so deliciously tight,” Taeyang purred as he buried his fingers deeper inside of him.**

**It was not long before Hwiyoung started to feel overwhelmed by what he was feeling. Everything felt amazing but his head was getting foggy from the pleasure. Hwiyoung did not know what to say or do as he kneeled on the bed with Taeyang tending to him like this. His body was feeling so good that his hips started to push back against Taeyang’s fingers. Taeyang had managed to find something within him that felt amazing when he brushed his fingers against it. Tears of pleasure came to Hwiyoung’s eyes as Taeyang moved his fingers even faster. **

**“How are you feeling, Hwiyoung? Are you enjoying yourself?” Taeyang asked him as he hunched over him.**

**Hwiyoung pressed his face against his covers and clenched his fists against them tightly. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to show Taeyang his tear streaked face. When he would not show his face, however, Taeyang pulled his fingers out and spun Hwiyoung around so he was on his back. **

**Once Taeyang saw the tears coming down his cheeks, he pulled back. The first thought in his mind was that he had hurt Hwiyoung on accident, even though he had been moaning. **

**“Hwiyoung...are you...alright?” he asked nervously. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you!” Taeyang exclaimed before he launched himself forward and hugged him.**

**Accepting the hug, Hwiyoung wrapped his arms around Taeyang too and wiped away his tears. After he composed himself slightly, he pushed away slightly and gave him a small smile. **

**“Sorry, I was overwhelmed with how good you were making me feel,” Hwiyoung explained. “Maybe it was just your pheromones that did it to me. I’m not sure since I’ve never been with a shapeshifter…” **

**Taeyang used one of his hands to gently brush some of the hair out of Hwiyoung’s eyes. “I stopped using my pheromones back in the living room. Nothing’s been enhanced by my pheromones other than that kiss on the couch.” **

**“But then I…”**

**“You were enjoying everything on your own with no influence,” finished Taeyang. “It was just you and me, feeling one another.”**

**A few seconds of silence passed as Hwiyoung looked at Taeyang. When he looked down he could see Taeyang still had an erection and he could feel that his own was still going strong as well. **

**“How do I know that you weren’t using your pheromones on me?” he asked in curiosity. “I mean...since I haven’t been with a shapeshifter before...how would I know the difference.”**

**Taeyang squinted his eyes slightly at Hwiyoung and let out a small huff. The sudden change in his eyes caused Hwiyoung to shift back slightly. What happened next, though, was different. Hwiyoung felt a flood of heat fill his body. He felt as if he could cum at any moment because he was all built up. Everywhere Taeyang had touched him was tingling, especially his ass. The air felt thicker around him and breathing became harder as he fought to compose himself.**

**“That...is how you know I wasn’t using my pheromones,” explained Taeyang. “Once a shapeshifter starts to touch someone, and they continue to use their pheromones, the sensation can only increase and become stronger. How you were feeling just now, is what you would have been feeling like the entire time if I had been using my pheromones.”**

**As soon as Taeyang stopped using his pheromones, Hwiyoung went limp. Feeling such intense sensations like that felt as if it had taken a lot out of him just then. His body was slowly going back to normal and as it did, he found himself eagerly crawling into Taeyang’s lap. **

**“If I can feel that amazing with your pheromones, then I want you to make me feel like that without using them,” Hwiyoung told him with his arms wound around his neck and their erections rubbing together. **

**“No need to tell me twice.” Taeyang positioned them with Hwiyoung on his back, his legs over his hips, and his cock lined up with his hole. “There’s no going back now.”**

**Before Hwiyoung could say anything in response, he felt Taeyang thrust into him. Hwiyoung’s eyes flew open as he felt pain run through his ass. The last thing he had thought Taeyang would do was thrust into him like that. He flung his arms over his face to hide himself and bit onto his arm to stay silent. Even though Taeyang was not moving yet, Hwiyoung felt his body shaking and did not know what to do. While he took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, he felt one of his arms get wretched away from his face. With his eyes, now exposed, he was able to see the worried expression on Taeyang’s face. The male reached his hand forward and it was only then that Hwiyoung realized he had wiped a tear away.**

**“I’m sorry, Hwiyoung,” Taeyang apologized. “Shapeshifters tend to be a bit more...aggressive and assertive with sexual needs...I forget that humans need to take things slower…”**

**Taeyang then went to tug away Hwiyoung’s other arm from his face. This time, however, he saw a ring of of teeth marks which had started to bleed a bit.**

**“Don’t bite yourself,” Taeyang told him softly before he leaned down closer to him. “If you feel like you need to bite something, bite me instead. The only one who can bite you, is me.” **

**His head was gently cupped and tilted towards Taeyang’s neck, but instead of biting him, Hwiyoung wrapped his arms around him. That action caught Taeyang off guard as he was pulled in closer. Once Taeyang felt Hwiyoung wrap his legs around his hips, he began to slowly rock his hips. **

**There were a few hisses of pain and discomfort that Hiwyoung whimpered into Taeyang’s ear. In the beginning, he started to dig his nails into Taeyang’s back and raked them against his skin. WIthin a few more minutes of Taeyang taking things slow with him, Taeyang was pleased when he soon heard the first moan from Hwiyoung since he had thrust in. With that good sign, he started to move his hips more. The motions became bigger, faster, and harder. As he picked up the pace, more moans left Hwiyoung’s lips. **

**“Ahh~! This isn’t right but it feels so good!” screamed Hwiyoung as Taeyang continued to thrust into him. **

**“Everything about this is right and perfect,” Taeyang corrected him before he gave him a small bite on the ear. **

**Hwiyoung continued to scratch his nails along Taeyang’s back as his pleasure increased, not feeling sorry for any marks he was probably leaving. His hips even started to move a bit to meet with Taeyang’s, another sign he was enjoying himself. They kept moving together, their movements becoming more fluid.**

**“I’m going to cum,” growled Taeyang, his grip on Hwiyoung tighter than before. He buried his head against the mattress and let out another growl in Hwiyoung’s ear. **

**With a few more snaps of his hips, Taeyang buried himself as deep as he could and released his cum inside of Hwiyoung. He felt the way Hwiyoung became tighter around him as he came and how he held onto him even tighter if that was possible. **

**“You feel so good.” Hwiyoung lowered his arms from around Taeyang and stared up at him. When Taeyang looked back at him, he had a small pout on his lips. “But I’m still hard…”**

**“Oh, don’t you worry. I don’t plan on being done just yet,” Taeyang told him with a smirk. **

**Hwiyoung was shocked when Taeyang suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed above his head. Forced down, he could not do anything as Taeyang started to move again. Both of his wrists were moved to one of Taeyang’s hands so he could use his other to stroke his weeping erection. **

**“No, if you do that I’ll cum soon!” moaned Hwiyoung. He tried to shake Taeyang’s hand off his wrists, but he could not. Taeyang’s strength was both annoying and arousing at the same time. **

**“Perfect,” replied Taeyang as he continued to stroke Hwiyoung’s cock. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”**

**A whine left Hwiyoung’s lips as his back arched off the mattress. All he wanted to do was give in to Taeyang and his touches. His body was on fire and he was fully enjoying himself. But the fact that he was doing it with a shapeshifter was still odd to him. His mind was slightly distracted but snapped back to attention when he felt Taeyang tighten his grip on his erection. **

**“Taeyang! Taeyang, wait! I’m going to cum!” Hwiyoung cried out. **

**Repositioned so he was leaned over Hwiyoung a bit so, Taeyang applied more pressure to his wrists to make sure he could not pull himself free. The pace of his hand matched his hips as he sped up even more. With this shift, loud cries of pleasure flew from Hwiyoung’s mouth with his eyes closed in absolute pleasure. **

**“Taeyang~!” he moaned as his body shook in pleasure and cum flew onto his stomach and Taeyang’s hand. **

**At the same time, Taeyang came inside of him for a second time. Hwiyoung felt so relaxed after his climax and realized that Taeyang had released his wrists from his hold. Taeyang placed both of his hands down on either side of Hwiyoung’s head and looked down at his blissful face as he was still buried deep inside of him. While Taeyang was closer to him, Hwiyoung opened his eyes before he reached his arms up and wrapped them around Taeyang’s neck. He pulled the male down closer to him and pressed their lips together. His body had never felt like this before and he felt amazing. **

**While they laid there together, Hwiyoung felt Taeyang’s arms wind around his back as he hugged him. He did not think anything of it until he realized that Taeyang had begun to lift him. Hwiyoung clung to Taeyang even more as he was lifted and repositioned so sit up and face him. Taeyang sat with his legs crossed, his cock still inside Hwiyoung as the male sat on his lap. **

**“You feel so amazing,” Taeyang praised as he peppered kisses along Hwiyoung’s jawline. **

**“I could say the same about you,” Hwiyoung replied while he moved his butt a bit to emphasize which part he liked the best. **

**Taeyang raised one of his eyebrows before he gave a small thrust of his hips. The sudden movement startled Hwiyoung who clung to him more and leaned his head over Taeyang’s shoulder. Slowly, Taeyang’s hands moved down Hwiyoung’s back until they reached his ass. He firmly grabbed onto him before his hips started to move more. This time when he moved, he felt Hwiyoung nuzzle into him more and give his neck a small bite. That small bite flipped a switch and right away Taeyang quickened his pace.**

**Louder moans than before filled the room as the two of them moved together. Since Hwiyoung did not want to fall backwards he clung to Taeyang harder. It was not long, however, before Taeyang knocked them both backwards so Hwiyoung was on the mattress again. Taeyang rolled Hwiyoung onto his side and quickly situated them. Like puddy in his hands, Taeyang managed to do what he wanted to Hwiyoung before he started to move again. **

**His head was turned so his face was pressed into the mattress as he clutched at the covers and let out small moans. This was a new position to him as Taeyang held onto him and plowed into him at a rough pace. **

**Not completely content with this position, Taeyang pulled out of Hwiyoung, flipped him onto his stomach, and thrust right back into him again.**

**Completely pressed against the bed, Hwiyoung moaned as he felt the whole weight of Taeyang laying on him. Taeyang intertwined his fingers with Hwiyoung’s so that he could hold him down and keep them closer together. He could feel Taeyang’s legs positioned to hold his down as they wound around his and spread them wider. Hwiyoung pushed his hips up to meet with the hard thrusts that were now completely shaking the bed. Both the friction of the bed against his erection and the feeling of being stuffed by Taeyang, was drawing him closer to another climax.**

**“Taeyang~!” shouted Hwiyoung as he tried to get himself impossibly closer to the other male. **

**Taeyang let out a small growl before saying, “Cum for me again.” He then lowered his head and gave a hard bite to Hwiyoung’s neck.**

**An increased shock of pleasure ran through Hwiyoung’s body as he felt Taeyang’s teeth digging into his skin. There was no doubt he was drawing some blood. Hwiyoung thought Taeyang would stop biting him but instead he only felt the male clamp his teeth down firmer. **

**“Ahhh~! I can’t!” Hwiyoung cried out loudly right before he came. **

**Finally, Taeyang released his mouth from Hwiyoung’s neck as he came. The tightness he felt around his cock as Hwiyoung came was too much for him to hold back any longer. **

**Once they had both cum, Hwiyoung completely relaxed against the mattress and Taeyang completely collapsed onto him. While they came down from their high, Taeyang lazily licked at the bite mark he had left of Hwiyoung’s neck. **

**“Taeyang…” he groaned as he moved his head slightly. **

**“Sorry...it’s a bit of a habit...being a cat shapeshifter and all…” explained Taeyang as he lifted his head slightly. **

**“You imprinted on me...didn’t you?” Hwiyoung asked as he slowly collected his thoughts. **

**For a few seconds, Taeyang did not respond. He did owe Hwiyoung an answer though. So with a light sigh he responded, “I did...as soon as I bit you. I couldn’t hold back, even though I knew I should have. But I’ve imprinted.”**

**“So that means we need to be together,” stated Hwiyoung.**

**“If I want to keep my sanity, then yes,” Taeyang told him. **

**With that response, the room went silent.**

**The two rested for a little while longer before Taeyang lifted himself off Hwiyoung and slowly pulled his cock out from his well used ass. Once he was out, he heard Hwiyoung give a small whine before he turned over onto his back and looked up at him. Taeyang leaned down and placed a few small kisses on his cheeks and lips. **

**“I feel kind of hungry…” Taeyang told him.**

**“Well that makes sense since a certain feline had to shift and get intimate,” Hwiyoung reminded him. “If you would have waited a bit longer we could have eaten first.”**

**A small blush dusted Taeyang’s cheeks and he realized it was mainly his fault. He reached down and gently moved some of Hwiyoung’s hair out of his face before telling him, “Let me go go get us something to eat and I’ll bring it back. Sound good?”**

**Hwiyoung did not have to say anything in response before Taeyang crawled off the bed and stood up. When he turned his back to Hwiyoung and gave a few small stretches, he was able to see all the scratch marks across his back along with the small bite mark he had managed to leave on him.**

**“Umm...why don’t you throw on the sweatshirt while you go to get something? That way you won’t get as cold,” offered Hwiyoung. When he got a strange look from Taeyang, he added, “It would make me feel better to know you’re at least a bit warm while walking around.”**

**Seeing the look on Hwiyoung’s face made Taeyang quickly locate the sweatshirt he had tossed off and pull it back on. Once it was pulled over his head, he looked back over towards the bed and saw Hwiyoung sitting up with his hair looking like a complete mess.**

**“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Taeyang told him as his feet shuffled out of the room. **

**As Taeyang walked out, Hwiyoung noticed how he was slouched forward slightly and even bumped against the wall. After so many rounds of sex, however, there was no doubt in his mind that even Taeyang was feeling drained of energy. With a tired sigh, he fell backwards onto the bed again, relieved to have the weight off his throbbing butt.**

**It did not feel like long before Hwiyoung heard the sound of something falling. Alert, he sat up slowly in bed and looked out of the doorway of his room. A few more seconds passed before he heard the faint sound of small paws padding across the floor. In no time, a small black feline jumped up on the edge of his bed and tilted his head down to avoid all eye contact.**

**A small chuckle passed Hwiyoung’s lips before he could cover his mouth. He then reached forward and scooped Taeyang up into his arms. **

**“Did someone use up too much energy?” he asked.**

**Taeyang looked up at him and let out a small hiss of discontent. **

**“I think someone’s turned into a grumpy kitty who can’t hold his human form right now,” Hwiyoung added.**

**Very quickly, Taeyang placed a paw on his lips and flattened his ears a bit. Another small hiss left his mouth, but it was not one that held any threat behind it. **

**“I’m sorry,” Hwiyoung apologize. “I don't meant to make fun of you, Taeyang. But how about we take a nap together and maybe when we wake up you’ll have enough energy to turn back into a human? Then we can have something to eat.”**

**Purrs erupted from Taeyang, his entire small body vibrating in Hwiyoung’s arms. Taking that as a yes, he laid down and placed Taeyang right next to his chest. The purrs slowly died down once they were all tucked up together and were falling asleep.**

**“Happy Halloween my little black cat,” Hwiyoung whispered to him before he gave him a kiss on the top of his head between his ears. **

**Taeyang turned around under the cover and pressed his forehead against Hwiyoung’s chest, giving him a small purr in response. **

**Strangest Halloween ever? Definitely.**

**One Hwiyoung was going to remember forever? For sure. **

**Adding a new roommate? Yes.**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here we have another Halloween oneshot done! I hope that whoever subscribed to this oneshot enjoyed this pairing! It looks like Taeyang managed to trick Hwiyoung into taking him home that night by being a cute, helpless, little black cate. I mean, who would be able to turn down a cute little face getting soaked in the rain? Hwiyoung was so kind to take him home ^^ It is a good thing that Hwiyoung did not want to go to the Halloween party with the other guys. But woah was Hwiyoung in for a shock when he saw Taeyang in his bed as a human! Not only did Hwiyoung think it was all a dream when he woke up Halloween morning, but he was in for another shock when Taeyang was standing naked in his kitchen. Taeyang was shocked with how much Hwiyoung knew about shapeshifters but was able to inform him even more about pheromones which he is clearly affected by. It looks like these two were attracted to each other though and well...we all read what happened ;P Both of them were so tired after sex but it looks like Taeyang especially since he could no longer hold his human form.


End file.
